The popularity of the golf game in the United States and other countries throughout the world is universally accepted. Because of its extreme popularity, the market for golf clubs is extensive with each producer of golf clubs striving to provide clubs having unique characteristics to enhance the popularity of its own brand of clubs.
Although golf is tremendously popular, most beginners learn the game of golf utilizing clubs designed for the experienced player. As is recognized, golf clubs in order to serve their function of driving a golf ball must have a head constructed of either wood or metal at the end of a long shaft. As such, the club can be of some danger if improperly used or if used in an area where the golfers are closely spaced.
More recently, in an effort to promote the game of golf, the desirability of having a golf club designed primarily for teaching young golfers the game of golf, for example in a gym class in school or other indoor environment, was recognized. A primary concern with respect to a golf club for this teaching purpose is that it be relatively safe for use by an inexperienced or beginner golfer, including in a confined area suitable for teaching a number of youths the game of golf in a common class. Although golf clubs which have a cushioned head surface designed for training youths are known, for example from Petruccelli et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,914, such clubs are disadvantageous in that the clubs do not realistically simulate conventional golf clubs.
Accordingly, there is a substantial need for a golf club design and method of construction which provides a teaching club light in weight and relatively safe that closely approximates the feel, play and appearance of a conventional golf club, and which can be inexpensively manufactured.